


Flaming Red

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Russian punk and his best friend go on a roadtrip together :D





	




End file.
